De quelle couleur est la mort?
by Shukumei Mikomi
Summary: Juste quelques instants de tendresse entre Jason et Kaneki.


**Warning: Yaoi, Viol, Violence.**

Partie 1, quand le ciel devient rouge

Le coup vint sans prévenir. Une nouvelle fois, son poing frappa ma mâchoire.

Du sang coulait dans mon cou. Mes vêtements était en lambeaux. Mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne me souciait plus de cela. J'endurais la douleur. Ça finirait bien un jour...

Sa main vint agripper mes cheveux pour me forcer a le regarder. Juste pour l'irriter, je fermais mes paupières.

Un autre coup atteignit ma mâchoire.

Ce fut ma limite. Mon esprit s'envola au loin tandis que mon corps inerte s'effondra a ses pieds.

Je me réveillai après un moment. Court ou long, je ne savais plus. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps depuis longtemps.

Il n'était pas la. Ce qui signifiait que j'avais un moment pour souffler.

Il m'avait a nouveau ligoté. Mais il ne me bâillonnait jamais. Mes cris l'excitaient.

Je bougeai légèrement ma tête. Aucune douleur ne pointa. Mon corps s'était guéri de lui même. Encore.

Je fermai mes yeux. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour retourner a ma vie d'avant...

Mais tout cela n'était que du passé. Un vague souvenir qui me raccrochait a la vie...

Une porte grinça, annonçant le retour de mon geôlier. Ses pas lourds se rapprochaient de plus en plus, annonçant le retour prochain de la torture.

Sa voix me parvint, comme a des kilomètres au loin. Je ne prenais même plus garde a ses paroles. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt.

Il m'empoigna par le collet et approcha son visage du mien. Son haleine fétide m'arrivait dans les narines.

Il gronda a nouveau quelques mots. Je le fixais d'un air vide, lui demandant silencieusement d'achever ce qu'il avait a faire le plus rapidement.

La colère se peignit sur son visage. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas mon insolence.

Il me projeta sur le sol de toutes ses forces. Je sentis ma colonne craquer. Vu toutes les fois où j'avais vécu cela, ce n'était qu'une fois de plus.

Mais cette fois ci, ce fut différent. Un inquiétant sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Je me demandis -sans grande conviction- ce qu'il avait en tête.

Je compris rapidement. Étrangement, je ne ressentis rien d'autre qu'un vague étonnement. Nous en étions donc rendus là.

Sa chemise et sa cravate volèrent rapidement a travers la vaste piece.

Je n'eu même pas la force de fermer mes yeux lorsqu'il retira aussi son pantalon.

Vêtu d'un unique sous vêtement, il s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Le sourire mauvais qu'il arborait s'etira.

Il se coucha sur mon corps meurtri. A cet instant, tout s'effaça autour de moi.

_Les roses sont rouges. Rouges comme le sang. Comme le sang qui coule dans tes veines. Comme le sang qui coule dans ta gorge. _

_Le ciel est bleu. Bleu comme les yeux de cette femme. Bleu comme ses veines dont tu désires tant t'abreuver. _

_La mort est noire. Noire comme tes cheveux d'ébène. Noire comme ton âme..._

_Misérable humain, qui crois tu donc être? Avoir mon cœur ne suffit pas, il te faut aussi ma vie... _

_Allez n'hésite pas. Viens me rejoindre. C'est ton destin... _

_Viens goûter a mes lèvres. Viens goûter a mon corps. _

_Viens... _

Je repris conscience alors qu'il laissait tomber mon corps meurtri. Je sentais une sourde douleur dans mes reins. Mais ce n'était rien comparé a la douleur psychologique.

Mon estomac me tiraillait. Cela faisait combien de temps que je ne m'étais pas nourri? Je ne savais plus.

Il m'avait abandonné. Bien qu'ayant perdu la notion du temps, je pouvais dire que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fois la.

Il avait, heureusement, envoyé quelqu'un pour me détacher. J'étais donc libre de mes mouvements, et pouvait me promener un peu.

Je n'en fis rien. Je n'avais plus assez de force mentale pour remuer mes membres. Alors je me contentais de rester étendu sur le sol. Fixer le plafond en imaginant le ciel. Espérer.

L'espoir n'avait évidemment plus sa place a ce stade ci. Même si je parvenais a m'en sortir, je ne serais plus jamais le même. Mon corps était souillé. Mon âme était souillée.

Soudain, un bruit de pas familier alerta mes sens. Tiens, il ne m'avait pas oublié.

Je fermai les yeux en attendant qu'il arrive près de moi. Il ne tarda pas. A peine quelques instants plus tard, je me sentis soulevé tel un poupée. Sa poupée.

Il me parla. Essaya de m'amadouer.

Mais je ne fut pas dupe. C'était pour mieux me briser ensuite. Le calme avant la tempête. L'œil de l'ouragan.

Je lachai un petit rire malgré moi. Je parlais de sciences dans un moment pareil? La folie devait m'avoir définitivement atteint.

Il ne fut pas de cet avis. Mon rire ne lui plut pas. Du tout.

Il me lança sur la chaise. La chaise de torture.

Il m'attacha habilement. Je fut étonné de sa dextérité manuelle. Vu ses gros doigts, j'aurais plutôt parié qu'il serait maladroit.

Puis, il commença. Il prit un de ses instruments du diable

Une pince mécanique. Sa préférée.

Il s'approcha de moi. Doucement, tel un prédateur guettant sa proie.

La seule différence était que je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir.

Puis, avec sa légendaire délicatesse -notez ici l'ironie-, il commença a me torturer.

Le sang giclait. Les os se brisaient. Les muscles se déchiraient.

Depuis longtemps que je ne sentais plus rien. Mon esprit était totalement déconnecté.

Je criais, plus par réflexe que par nécessité. Je sentais mon corps se briser, une fois de plus.

Son visage a lui était rayonnant de joie. La joie de rabaisser un humain a la position d'animal. Ou pire même.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps ça dura. J'avais arrêté de compter depuis longtemps.

Les instruments se succédaient, les techniques changeaient. Mais tous n'avaient qu'un seul objectif, me faire souffrir.

_Te sens tu satisfait? C'est la vie que tu désirais?_

_Souffrir a la place de tes amis?_

_Payer pour des crimes que tu n'as pas commis?_

_Tu sais pourtant qu'il existe une autre solution..._

_Pourquoi résister? Pourquoi vouloir rester ce que tu n'es plus?_

_Viens me rejoindre... Et venge les..._

Il me relâcha enfin. Mon corps nu frappa le sol gelé alors qu'il réajustait ses vêtements. Quelle était donc cette vie?


End file.
